bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Bros. 2 (Mega Drive)
Super Mario Bros. 2 is a pirated port of ''Super Mario Bros''. for the Mega Drive/Genesis, made by Gametec in 1998. Overview Despite the name, this is actually a port of the first Super Mario Bros. and is based off the SNES port. The engine is remade, and as a result the game is much more difficult to control. The bosses at the end of each world can now be jumped on like a standard enemy. Unlike bosses from Super Mario Bros. 3, the bosses die after only one stomp, which makes the battles fairly easy. It's also more glitchy than the original game, a prime example being the enemies glitching in certain situations. The graphics and music are taken from the original game, but the level intro/status screen is completely different and the music is slightly different here. Mario's small sprite seems to be an edit of his big sprite. The SNES music has also been ported to the Mega Drive quite well. When Bowser is defeated for the last time, Peach can finally be saved although her sprites seem to be glitching in a indescribable manner. As you save the Princess, the text "THANK YOU SONIC THE KINGDOM IS SAVED NOW TRY AGAIN" is displayed. Gallery Boxes and cartridges mario2.JPG|An original cartridge of Super Mario 1998 2 (note the box however is not the original). piratesff6.jpg|The games original box can be seen in the back. mariobros2.jpg SMB2MD.jpg super_mario_bros_2_argentina.PNG|A Super Mario Bros. 2 Mega Drive cartridge from Argentina. super_mario_bros_2_sega_estonia.PNG|A copy of Super Mario Bros. 2 from Estonia. Note that the label uses art from the Super Mario 64 DS cover. Screenshots Super_Mario_Bros_II_1998_(hack).png|The start of World 1-1. Sonic Jam 6 Sonic Jam 6 is a version of Super Mario Bros. 2 featuring Sonic instead of Mario. This version replaces the title screen with ported version of Sonic Jam's and includes a screenshot of the Sega Mega Drive version of Sonic 3D Blast's intro to overlap Mario's face on the level intro/status screen. However, his face wasn't removed in the bonus areas. Overview As with Super Mario Bros. 2, the game is a direct port of the Super Mario All Stars version of Super Mario Bros on the SNES, with the only changes being the title screen, the "2 player mode" was deleted, level intro/status screen, and Mario's sprites replaced with Sonic's from Sonic The Hedgehog 3 and the sprites of the mushrooms, fire flowers and coins are badly colored. The gameplay is identical to the original version, with all the levels, enemies and powerups. As you start the game, instead of being a shorter version, Sonic is red. He will regain his normal color whenever a Mushroom is picked up. He'll turn red again when making physical contact with an enemy. His palette does not change when a Fire Flower is picked up, though he can still shoot fireballs. Little was changed as Bowser is still the boss at the end of every level and Mario's face can still be seen in the special warp pipes. Coins and enemies such as Goombas and Koopas are still intact. Many assume this version was released later on, but it's difficult to tell because in the ending of Super Mario Bros. 2, Peach says "Thank you Sonic" instead of "Thank you Mario," as well as the presence of some graphical glitches at the bottom of the screen. Gallery Screenshots Sonic Jam 6 - Screenshot 2.png Sonic Jam 6 - Screenshot 3.png Sonic Jam 6 - Screenshot 4.png Sonic Jam 6 - Screenshot 5.png Sonic Jam 6 - Screenshot 6.png Sonic Jam 6 - Screenshot 7.png Sonic Jam 6 - Screenshot 8.png Sonic Jam 6 - Screenshot 9.png Sonic Jam 6 - Screenshot 10.jpg Boxes and cartridges Sonic Jam 6 - Cartridge Scan 1.png|The cartridge featuring artwork from the Sonic Screensaver Site. Sonic Jam 6 - Cartridge Scan 2.png|A cartridge named "Super Sonic 1998 Sonic 6" featuring artwork from the book "Where's Sonic Now?". sonic6.jpg|Sonic 6's original box and cart mdpmd_sonic6.jpg|Back of Sonic 6's box Sonicjam6-cover.jpg|''Sonic Jam 6's Alternate Cover Art. sonic_jam_6.PNG|A copy of ''Sonic Jam 6 from Estonia. Possibly from some time after Sonic Riders' release, judging from the label. 180px-Sonic_Jam_6_cart_riders.jpg|Another cart with Sonic Riders artwork. Origins Super Mario Bros. 2's cartridge has an ID number of ES48002, while Sonic Jam 6 has an ID of ES48001. This implies that Sonic Jam 6 possibly was the first to be released, however, both were released in 1998. The ES in the ID also might imply a link to Waixing as they used the ES letters in the logo of their former company alias, ESC Co. Ltd. Trivia *Some might compare Sonic Jam 6 to Somari which was an Famicom port of Sonic The Hedgehog that featured Mario in the role instead of Sonic. *The game may sometimes crash during any level featuring a Lakitu Cloud. Whenever Lakitu throws a spiked shell, it may leave behind a trail of them causing the emulator to lock up. However, in Kega Fusion and on real hardware, it doesn't crash. *If one enters the Game Genie code "AEAA-AAFG" into Super Mario 2 1998, it will reactivate the unused 2 player mode feature seen in Sonic Jam 6. The 2nd player will have Luigi as a palette swap. However the palette will glitch when getting a power up or restarting the stage. External link *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Svz2E_uCyE Gameplay footage of Sonic Jam 6] Category:Games Category:Mega Drive/Genesis games Category:Platform games Category:1998 video games Category:Mario games Category:Sonic games Category:Ports